The game of "Blackjack or "Twenty-One" is perhaps the most popular card game played in gaming establishments throughout the united states. This game is played with a standard deck of playing cards containing fifty-two cards in four suits. The object of the game is to achieve a count of twenty-one without going over twenty-one (i.e., "busting"). Numbered cards (i.e., 2-10) count as their face value and face cards (i.e., king, queen, jack) count as ten. An ace counts as either one or eleven.
Blackjack is typically played at tables that include a dealer and up to seven players. Each player is playing against the dealer or "house". Each player places a bet and along with the dealer initially receives two cards. In order to win his bet, a player must have a higher point total than the dealer without going over twenty-one. A player may draw additional cards (i.e., take "hits") or stand on the cards at his discretion. Since the dealer receives one of his two initial cards face down (i.e., "hole card"), the players know only half of the dealer's initial hand. This adds an element of uncertainty to a player's decision to take a hit or to stand. The risk of busting with an additional card increases as the players point total approaches twenty-one. A player increases the probability of beating the dealer by hitting or standing on a particular card situation.
The dealer, however, must take a hit on any point total of sixteen or less and must stand on any point total of seventeen or more. A Blackjack occurs when a player or the dealer receives an ace and a face card or ten. A Blackjack by a player typically pays one and one-half of the player's bet. A Blackjack by the dealer ends the game causing each player to loose his bet.
The game of Blackjack has changed little over the years. One aspect of the game that tends to irritate players, however, is that although each player opposes the dealer individually, each player's game is affected by the play of the other players. This often works to a good player's disadvantage at a table with inexperienced or unskilled players. Inexperienced players, for instance, may elect to hit or stand at inappropriate times. A player may draw a card that hurts not only himself but also the other players. As an example, a player may draw a ten which causes the player to bust and at the same time deprives the dealer of the card which would have caused the dealer to bust.
In view of this it would be desirable to have a Blackjack type game in which the individual players are pitted against one another. A skillful player could thus take advantage of the weaknesses of the opposing players. Moreover the slight advantage in odds that goes to the house could be used to the player's advantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Blackjack type game in which the players play against one another rather than against a dealer. It is another object of the present to provide a Blackjack type game which provides revenue for a house or casino while allowing the players to play against one another. It is yet another object to provide a Blackjack type game that is simple to play, enjoyable and similar in most respects to conventional Blackjack.